Fight Club
thumb|264px Fight Club (conocida como El club de la lucha en España y El club de la pelea en Hispanoamérica) es una película de 1999 basada en la novela homónima de Chuck Palahniuk. La cinta fue dirigida por David Fincher y protagonizada por Edward Norton, Brad Pitt y Helena Bonham Carter. Norton interpreta al protagonista, un "hombre común", cuyo nombre no se revela, que está aburrido con su profesión liberal en la sociedad estadounidense, por lo que funda un "club de lucha" con un vendedor de jabones llamado Tyler Durden e interpretado por Brad Pitt, y se ve envuelto en una relación con éste y con Marla Singer, interpretada por Bonham Carter. La novela de Palahniuk fue escogida por Laura Ziskin, productora de la 20th Century Fox, quien contrató a Jim Uhls para escribir el guion de la adaptación cinematográfica. David Fincher fue uno de los cuatro directores considerados y finalmente fue contratado por su entusiasmo hacia el proyecto. Fincher desarrolló el guion con Uhls y solicitó la ayuda en su escritura a actores y otros miembros de la industria del cine. El director y el elenco compararon la película con Rebelde sin causa de 1955 y El Graduado de 1967. Fincher intentó que la violencia de la cinta sirviese como metáfora del conflicto entre las generaciones jóvenes y el sistema de valores de la publicidad. El director copió los matices homoeróticos de la novela de Palahniuk para hacerla incómoda al público y evitar que anticipasen el dramático giro del final. A los ejecutivos del estudio no les gustó la película y reestructuraron la campaña de marketing para tratar de reducir las posibles pérdidas. Fight Club no cumplió las expectativas del estudio en taquilla y recibió reacciones polarizadas por parte de la crítica. Pese a eso fue nominada a un Óscar y a otras quince nominaciones, además de ser considerada la mejor película en la que ha actuado Brad Pitt, incluso por encima de Se7en. Lo más extraño es que la película fue no considerada lo grande que era hasta muchos años después de su estreno. La película se convirtió en una de las más controvertidas y de las que más se hablaba en 1999. The Guardian la vio como un presagio de un cambio en la vida política estadounidense y describió su estilo visual como innovador. La película encontró el éxito comercial con su lanzamiento en DVD, lo que facilitó que se convirtiera en una película de culto. Actualmente se encuentra en el decimoquinto puesto de la IMDB de las mejores películas de la historia. Argumento El narrador (Edward Norton), cuyo nombre nunca se menciona, es un empleado de una empresa automovilística que sufre de insomnio. Su médico se niega a recetarle medicación y, al quejarse de que está sufriendo, le replica que vaya a un grupo de apoyo para ver lo que es el sufrimiento de verdad. El narrador asiste a un grupo de apoyo de víctimas de cáncer testicular y, después de convencerles de que él también está aquejado de la enfermedad, encuentra una liberación emocional que le cura el insomnio. Se convierte en un adicto a los grupos de terapia y a la farsa de pasarse por víctima, pero la presencia de otra impostora —Marla Singer (Helena Bonham Carter)— le molesta, por lo que negocia con ella para evitar encontrarse en las mismas reuniones. Después de un vuelo de regreso a casa, después de un viaje de negocios, encuentra su apartamento destrozado por una explosión. Llama a Tyler Durden (Brad Pitt), un vendedor de jabón a quien había conocido en un avión, y se reúnen en un bar. Una conversación sobre consumismo hace que Tyler invite al narrador a quedarse en su casa. Tyler acepta con la condición de que lo golpee. Ambos se enfrascan en una pelea a puñetazos fuera del bar, para que el narrador posteriormente se mude a la demacrada casa de Tyler. Continúan teniendo más peleas fuera del bar, cosa que atrae a un par de curiosos. Las peleas pasan al sótano del bar, donde se forma un club de lucha regido por una serie de reglas. Marla sufre una sobredosis de pastillas y telefonea al narrador para que la ayude; él la ignora, no obstante Tyler toma la llamada de Marla y va por ella. Tyler y Marla comienzan una relación, en la que Tyler avisa al narrador de que nunca le hable a Marla sobre él. Se van formando más clubes de lucha a lo largo del país, convirtiéndose en una organización anticapitalista y anticorporativista llamada Project Mayhem (Proyecto Caos), con Tyler como líder. El narrador se queja a Tyler de que quiere estar más involucrado en la organización, tras lo cual Tyler desaparece. Tras la muerte de un miembro (Bob) del Project Mayhem, el narrador intenta dar por cerrada la organización, e intenta seguirle la pista a Tyler. En una de las ciudades, un miembro del proyecto llama al narrador por el nombre de Tyler Durden. El narrador llama a Marla desde su habitación de hotel y descubre que Marla también cree que es Tyler. De pronto ve a Tyler Durden en la habitación, y éste le explica que son personalidades disociadas dentro del mismo cuerpo. Tyler controla el cuerpo del narrador cuando éste está dormido. Después de la conversación el narrador se queda inconsciente. Al despertar, descubre por el registro de llamadas de teléfono que Tyler había hecho llamadas durante su desvanecimiento. Desenmascara los planes de Tyler de producir una situación de caos social a base de destruir los edificios que contienen registros de compañías de tarjetas de crédito. De este modo, los ficheros de deudas bancarias de gran parte de la población serían destruídos. El narrador intenta contactar con la policía, pero los agentes con los que habla también son miembros del Proyecto. Intenta desactivar explosivos en un edificio, pero Tyler le somete y se desplaza a otro edificio para contemplar la explosión. El narrador, hostigado a punta de pistola por Tyler, se da cuenta que al compartir cuerpo con Tyler, él también está sujetando la misma pistola. Por ello, acepta su personalidad (Tyler Durden) y se dispara en la mejilla haciéndole saber a su otro yo (Brad Pitt) que no lo necesita más en su vida. Tyler se desploma con un orificio de bala en la parte trasera de la cabeza, por lo que el narrador deja de proyectarle mentalmente. Después miembros del Project Mayhem le traen a Marla secuestrada, creyendo que es Tyler, por lo que les dejan a solas. Se detonan los explosivos, tirando abajo los edificios, mientras el narrador y Marla observan la escena, cogidos de la mano. Producción Creación La novelas Club de lucha de Chuck Palahniuk se publicó en 1996. Antes de esto, un empleado de la productora 20th Century Fox envió un preliminar de la novela al creativo de la compañía Kevin McCormick. Éste mandó que se revisase la novela para ver las posibilidades de hacer una adaptación cinematográfica, pero finalmente fue desestimada. Después McCormick se lo mandó a los productores Lawrence Bender y Art Linson, quienes también lo desestimaron. Sin embargo, los productores Josh Donen y Ross Bell le vieron potencial y expresaron su interés. Arreglaron unas lecturas no remuneradas del guion con actores para determinar la longitud del mismo, y la lectura inicial duró seis horas. Los productores cortaron secciones para reducir el tiempo de ejecución y después grabaron la versión corta de los diálogos. Bell mandó la grabación a Laura Ziskin, jefa de Fox 2000, quien después de oír la cinta compró los derechos de Fight Club a Palahniuk por 10.000 dólares. Ziskin inicialmente consideró contratar a Buck Henry para la adaptación del guion, por las similitudes de Fight Club con la película de 1967 The Graduate, cuya adaptación corrió a cargo de Henry. Donen y Bell recibieron presión de un nuevo guionista, Jim Uhls, y finalmente le escogieron por encima de Henry. Bell mantuvo contactos con cuatro directores para realizar la película. Consideró a Peter Jackson como la mejor opción, pero éste estaba demasiado atareado filmando la película de 1996 The Frighteners en Nueva Zelanda. Mandaron el libro a Bryan Singer, pero éste ni siquiera lo leyó. Danny Boyle llegó a leer el libro y a reunirse con Bell, pero finalmente se decantó por otra película. David Fincher, quien había leído Fight Club e incluso llegó a intentar comprar los derechos del mismo, habló con Ziskin sobre dirigir la cinta. Al principio tuvo dudas de aceptar trabajar para 20th Century Fox, debido a una mala experiencia a la hora de dirigir la película de 1992 Alien 3. Para arreglar su relación con el estudio, se reunió con Ziskin y el director del estudio Bill Mechanic. En agosto de 1997, 20th Century Fox anunció que sería Fincher quien dirigiese la adaptación de Fight Club. Reparto El productor Ross Bell se reunió con el actor Russell Crowe para discutir la posibilidad de interpretar el papel de Tyler Durden. El productor Art Linson, quien se unió tarde al proyecto, se reunió con otro candidato, Brad Pitt. Linson era el productor jefe, por lo que los estudios decidieron dar el papel a Pitt en lugar de a Crowe. Pitt buscaba una nueva película tras el fracaso de su película de 1998 Meet Joe Black, además de que los estudios creían que Fight Club sería un mayor éxito comercial contando con una gran estrella. Finalmente la Fox contrató a Pitt y le ofreció un salario de diecisiete millones de dólares por la película. Para el papel del narrador sin nombre, el estudio deseaba un "actor más sexy" como Matt Damon para incrementar las posibilidades comerciales; también consideraron a Sean Penn. Fincher, sin embargo quería a Edward Norton para el papel, gracias al anterior trabajo del actor en la película de 1996 The People vs. Larry Flynt. Otros estudios cinematográficos acechaban a Norton para sendas películas, entre otras The Talented Mr. Ripley y Man on the Moon. El actor estaba contratado para participar en Runaway Jury, pero la cinta nunca llegó a producirse. 20th Century Fox ofreció a Norton la suma de 2.5 millones de dólares para que trabajase en Fight Club. Norton no pudo aceptar inmediatamente la oferta, ya que aún debía una película a Paramount Pictures. Para poder trabajar en Fight Club tuvo que firmar un contrato con la Paramount que estipulaba que aparecería en una de las futuras películas de la compañía por un salario menor. La película en cuestión fue The Italian Job de 2003. En enero de 1998, 20th Century Fox anunció que Brad Pitt y Edward Norton serían los protagonistas de la cinta. Los actores prepararon sus papeles tomando lecciones de boxeo, taekwondo, agarre, y elaboración de jabón. Pitt visitó, de forma voluntaria, a un dentista para que le picara los dientes de delante para que el personaje no tuviese la dentadura perfecta. Las piezas se restauraron después de la grabación de la película. Para el papel de Marla Singer, los productores consideraron a Courtney Love y Winona Ryder como primeras candidatas. El estudio pensó en Julia Neme, pero Fincher se opuso alegando que Julia era demasiado joven para el papel. Él escogió hacer una audición con Helena Bonham Carter basándose en su actuación en la película de 1997 Las alas de la paloma. Guion El guionista Jim Uhls comenzó a trabajar en el primer borrador del guion, que excluía la utilización de voice-over ya que la industria lo percibía como una técnica de la que se había abusado en el pasado. Cuando Fincher se unió al proyecto, pensó que la película requería de de esa técnica, ya que creía que "la gracia" de la película provenía de la voz del narrador. El realizador dijo que la película sin voice-over aparentaba ser "triste y patética". Fincher y Uhls trabajaron el guion entre seis y siete meses y para 1997 ya contaban con un tercer borrador que reordenaba la historia y dejaba fuera algunos elementos de la novela. Cuando Pitt comenzó a trabajar su personaje, estaba preocupado, ya que creía que su personaje, Tyler Durden, era demasiado unidimensional. Fincher buscó la ayuda del escritor y director Cameron Crowe, quien sugirió otorgarle al personaje más ambigüedad. Fincher también contrató al guionista Andrew Kevin Walker para ayudar. El realizador invitó a Pitt y Norton para que ayudasen a revisar el guion, con lo que el grupo completó cinco revisiones en un año. Chuck Palahniuk elogió la adaptación cinematográfica de su novela y cómo la trama estaba más racionalizada que la del libro. Recordó cómo los escritores debatían si el público de la película creería el giro de la trama de la novela. Fincher apoyó incluir el giro, argumentando que "si acepta todo hasta este punto, aceptará el giro de la trama. Si siguen en la sala de cine, se la quedarán". La novela de Palahniuk contiene temática homoerótica, las cuales se incluyeron en la película para hacer que el público se sintiese incómodo y para acentuar la sorpresa de los giros en la trama. La escena en la que Tyler Durden se baña estando cerca el narrador es uno de los ejemplos; la frase, "I'm wondering if another woman is really the answer we need" ("Me pregunto si otra mujer es realmente la respuesta que necesitamos") fue para sugerir responsabilidad personal más que homosexualidad. Otro ejemplo es la escena del principio de la película en la que Tyler Durden inserta un cañón de pistola en la boca del narrador. El narrador encuentra redención al final de la película al rechazar la dialéctica de Tyler Durden, un camino que diverge del final de la novela cuando el narrador es internado en una institución mental. Norton trazó paralelismos entre la redención de la película y la de The Graduate, diciendo que los protagonistas de ambas películas encuentran una posición intermedia entre dos divisiones de sí mismo. Fincher pensó que la novela estaba demasiada encaprichada con Tyler Durden y cambió el final para que se apartase de él: "Quería que la gente quisiese a Tyler, pero también quería que aceptasen su derrota". Filmación Los directivos del estudio Mechanic y Ziskin pensaron en un presupuesto inicial de 23 millones de dólares para la financiación de la película, pero al comienzo de la producción, éste se incrementó hasta los 50 millones. New Regency pagó la mitad, pero durante la filmación, el proyecto escaló hasta los 67 millones. El directivo de New Regency y productor ejecutivo de la película Arnon Milchan pidió a Fincher que redujese los costes por lo menos 5 millones. El director se negó, por lo que Milchan amenazó a Mechanic con abandonar el proyecto. Mechanic buscó reafirmar el apoyo de Milchan mandándole cintas de las partes filmadas. Después de ver tres semanas de filmaciones, Milchan restableció la financiación de New Regency. El presupuesto final de la película fue de 63 millones de dólares. Las escenas de lucha están fuertemente coreografiadas y los actores tuvieron que "darlo todo" para capturar efectos realísticos como ser apaleados. La maquilladora Julie Pearce, quien había trabajado para el director en la película de 1997 The Game, estudió artes marciales mezcladas y boxeo pago por visión para retratar a los luchadores de forma precisa. Diseñó una oreja para representar la pérdida de cartílago, citando como inspiración la pelea en la que Mike Tyson le arrancó un trozo de oreja a Evander Holyfield. Los maquilladores diseñaron dos métodos para crear sudor al momento: vaporizando agua mineral sobre una capa de vaselina y usando el agua sin adulterar para el "sudor mojado". Meat Loaf, quien interpreta el papel de un luchador del club con "tetas", usó un arnés de más de 40 kg de peso para simular los pechos para el papel. También hizo uso de unas alzas de unos 20 cm en su escena con Norton para parecer más alto.Fight Club comentario del DVD de David Fincher, Brad Pitt, Edward Norton y Helena Bonham Carter, 2000, 20th Century Fox. La filmación duró 138 días, durante los cuales Fincher llenó más de mil quinientos rollos de película, tres veces más de lo habitual para una película de Hollywood. Las lugares de grabación estaban todos ubicados en Los Ángeles y alrededores, además de en el estudio Century City. El diseñador de producción Alex McDowell construyó más de setenta decorados. El exterior de la casa de Tyler Durden se construyó en San Pedro, California, mientras que el interior se construyó en el estudio insonorizado. Al interior se le dio un aire deteriorado para ilustrar el mundo fraccionado de los personajes. El apartamento de Marla Singer se basó en unas fotografías de los apartamentos Rosalind Apartments ubicados en la zona baja de Los Ángeles. La producción final se compuso de 300 decorados, 200 localizaciones y efectos visuales. Fincher comparó Fight Club con su película menos exitosa y compleja La habitación del pánico, "Sentí que pasaba todo mi tiempo viendo cargar y descargar camiones para poder rodar tres frases. Había demasiado transporte". Cinematografía Fincher usó el formato Super 35 para filmar Fight Club, ya que le daba máxima flexibilidad hacer las composiciones de las escenas. Contrató a Jeff Cronenweth como cinematógrafo; el padre de Cronenweth Jordan Cronenweth trabajó para Fincher en la producción de la película de 1992 Alien 3 falleciendo a mitad de rodaje. Fincher exploró diversos estilos visuales en sus anteriores películas Se7en y The Game, por lo que Cronenweth trazaron elementos de ambas para Fight Club. Usaron un estilo chillón, haciendo que los personales "brillasen". Las escenas en que aparece el narrador sin Tyler Durden son realistas e insulsas. Fincher describió las escenas con Tyler como "más hiperrealistas en un sentido deconstruido —una metáfora visual de a dónde va narrador". Se usaron colores. Helena Bonham Carter usó maquillaje opalescente para retratar su personaje nihilista y romántico. Fincher y Cronenweth cogieron aspectos de la película American Graffiti de 1973, que retrata los exteriores nocturnos de forma mundana mientras, a la vez, incluye una gran variedad de colores. El equipo aprovechó la luz natural y del entorno mientras rodaba en las locaciones exteriores. El director buscó varios acercamientos a la iluminación de la cinta, por ejemplo escogiendo varias localizaciones urbanas en las que se aprecia las luces de la ciudad en los fondos. El equipo y él también se apoyaron en luces fluorescentes en otras de las locaciones para mantener el elemento de realismo e iluminar las heridas de los personajes. Por otro lado, Fincher se aseguró de que las escenas no tuvieran demasiada luz para no ver demasiado los ojos de los personajes, citando la técnica del cinematógrafo Gordon Willis como influencia. Fight Club se filmó mayormente de noche y Fincher rodó las escenas de día en lugares con sombra. El equipo equipó el sótano del bar con luz de trabajo para crear brillo en los fondos. Fincher evitó usar técnica complejas de trabajo de cámara para las primeras escenas de lucha en el sótano y en su lugar optó por cámara fija. En escenas posteriores de lucha, Fincher movía la cámara desde el punto de vista de un espectador lejano hacia el del luchador. Las escenas con Tyler Durden se escenificaron para ocultar que el personaje es una proyección mental del narrador sin nombre. El personaje no se filmó junto al narrador con otra gente, ni se le muestra por encima del hombro en las escenas donde Tyler le da al narrador ideas específicas para manipularle. En las escenas anteriores a que el narrador conozca a Tyler, insertan la presencia de Tyler en tomas en solitario para crear un efecto subliminal. Tyler aparece en el fondo y desenfocado, como "un pequeño diablo en el hombro del narrador". Fincher explicó estas escenas subliminales: "nuestro héroe está creando a Tyler Durden en su propia mente, así que en este punto sólo existe en la periferia de la consciencia del narrador". Aunque Cronenweth generalmente trató la película de cine Kodak con normalidad en Fight Club, usó varias otras técnicas para cambiar su apariencia. Se usó flashing en la mayor parte de las imágenes tomadas de noche, se estrechó el contraste para afearlo a propósito, las letras escritas se ajustaron para parece estar poco expuestas, se usó una técnica para incrementar la densidad del negro en la película, entre otras. Efectos visuales Fincher contrató al supervisor de efectos visuales Martín Hawks, con quien había trabajado previamente en la película The Game, para crear los efectos de Fight Club. Haug asignó a cada uno de los artistas de efectos visuales y a los expertos en diferentes instalaciones para trabajar en los distintos tipos de efectos visuales: modelación CG, animación, composición y escaneo. Haug explicó, "Seleccionamos a los mejores para cada tipo de trabajo, y después coordinamos sus esfuerzos. De esta manera, nunca teníamos que jugar con la debilidad de alguna de las partes". Fincher visualizó la perspectiva del narrador a través de su propia visión imaginaria y estructuró un bastidor de miopía para el público. Banda sonora A Fincher le preocupaba que grupos experimentados en componer bandas sonoras no supieran atar bien las pistas de la película, así que buscó una banda que nunca hubiese hecho algo similar. Se interesó por Radiohead, aunque finalmente escogió el dúo de productores breakbeat Dust Brothers para el trabajo. El dúo creó una banda sonora post-moderna que incluye loops de batería, scratches electrónicos y samples computerizados. Michael Simpson lo explicó: "Fincher quería romper moldes con todo lo relativo a la película, y una banda sonora poco convencional ayudaba a conseguirlo". *(incluida en la version especial de la película) Temas Fincher dijo que Fight Club era una cinta de «sobre la mayoría de edad» al igual que El Graduado (1967), aunque destinada para treintañeros. Fincher describe al narrador como un "hombre común",el personaje que es identificado en el guion como "Jack", pero es dejado sin nombre en el filme. Fincher bosqueja el trasfondo del narrador: "Él trata de hacer todo lo que le enseñaron a hacer, buscando encajar en el mundo convirtiéndose en lo que no es". El narrador no puede encontrar la felicidad, así que recorre el sendero de la iluminación en la cual debe "matar" a sus padres, su Dios, y su maestro. Al principio del filme, ha matado a sus padres. Con Tyler Durden, mata a su Dios haciendo cosas que se supone no debe hacer. Para completar el proceso de maduración, el narrador tiene que matar a su maestro, Tyler Durden. Trivia En la película se observan gran cantidad de tomas en las cuales el director, de manera voluntaria, incluye pequeñas escenas que en un principio pueden parecer un error o blooper pero en realidad son puestas a propósito. Lo interesante de esto es que cada vez que se observa la película, se descubren más. Además, estos "errores" van totalmente con la línea discursiva de la película: la ruptura del sistema tradicional y la proposición de un panorma irreverente, auténtico y único. Algunas de estas tomas son: El fantasma de Tyler Durante toda la película, el personaje de Tyler Durden (Brad Pitt) aparece una serie de veces cuando aún no ha sido presentado. Son pequeños fotogramas en los cuales se ve al personaje ridiculizando la escena. Esto es una secuencia que dura menos de medio segundo, así que no es nada fácil de observar. Se puede observar a Tyler en la oficina, en el hospital cuando el narrador (Edward Norton) acude al doctor y en el grupo de apoyo entre otros. Una llamada inexistente Cuando el apartamento del narrador explota, este se ve forzado a llamar a su nuevo amigo, Tyler Durden. Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta, cuelga el teléfono. Segundos más tarde, el teléfono empieza a sonar y la cámara hace un zoom in al telefóno donde se lee claramente: "Este teléfono no acepta llamadas entrantes". Es decir, no podía estar sonando el teléfono, por lo tanto esa llamada nunca existió. Siete años en el Tibet Cuando el narrador le está pidiendo a Marla que se vaya de la ciudad, hay una valla publicitaria donde se anuncia la película Siete años en el Tíbet, una de las películas en las cuales Brad Pitt es el protagonista. Mensaje de Advertencia En la versión de DVD, cuando aparece el aviso de precaución (donde normalmente se estipulan las leyes anti-piratería) hay un mensaje de Tyler. Escena pornográfica Esta es una de las escenas más conocidas de esta película. Hay que recordar cuando Tyler le explica al narrador que él de manera ocasional introduce fotogramas pornográficos en los rollos de las películas que proyecta, con el fin de generar una incomodidad inconsciente dentro del espectador. Pues bien, eso pasa el final de la película. Justo cuando los edificios están cayendo y Marla (Helena Bonham Carter) y el narrador se encuentran observando, la imagen "vibra" y por una fracción de segundo se muestra la imagen de un pene ocupando toda la pantalla. Galería 250px-Fight_Club_fear_center.jpg l_60507_0137523_b486d42f.jpg l_89408_0137523_ce9774f9.jpg l_137523_2b35d913.jpg l_137523_a6c1f947.jpg l_137523_df25b84c.jpg Otros Medios Fight Club se ha adaptado a un videojuego de Peleas para la consola PlayStation 2 el 16 de diciembre de 2004 por las compañías Genuine Games y Sierra Entertainment. Véase también * Vuelta de tuerca (argumento) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de 1999 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar